


Temptation

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temptation was too great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_destiny/gifts), [Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/gifts).



> For Mizz_destiny and Niko - Fandom Stocking 2012

With the money stuffed inside his shirt, Ezra head out into the crowded street. He thought he caught sight of one of the others for a moment and felt the bitterness and shame well up inside him as he headed towards the stable. He was a weak man. They all knew it, and the temptation was too strong to resist. This money would take him away from this dusty, dead end town with its drunken brawls every night, and the slim pickings at the gambling table. It would pay for fine cuisine and even finer clothing, perhaps a decent suite on-board one of the paddle steamers sailing up the Mississippi, or in a classy hotel in San Francisco.

All he had left to lose here was his life... and his friends, came that inner voice, but he pushed that aside. With this money he could buy friends, except no bought friend would have his back once the money ran out. He thought he saw Josiah, or someone grizzled like him, and wanted to ask him what Josiah's God wanted from him.

Deep in thought he didn't notice the man until they bumped into each other, but the glint of a glass eye made Ezra's steps falter and a deeper emotion drowned out the one of greed and bitterness. Loyalty, love, and friendship. The killer was in the crowd, heading straight for Ms. Travis, and at close quarters, with so many of the townsfolk in the firing line, Chris would put himself between the killer and Mary.

With all thoughts of leaving forgotten, Ezra pushed back through the crowd towards Chris.

All he had left in this town was the deep abiding friendship of six other men, and his life. And he would give that up for any one of those men.

END


End file.
